1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a system for the connection of a multiple core flat cable to which a connector having a plurality of contacts is attached so that the contacts may pierce through an insulator of the flat cable to catch hold of and connect to the conductors in the insulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The term "multiple core flat cable" used throughout the specification means a cable having a number of parallel conductors coated with a strap of insulator and having a flat portion formed on at least part of the entire length thereof and includes, for example, ribbon-shaped flat cables each having a plurality of conductors arranged in parallel and coated with a strap of insulator over the entire length thereof and twisted flat cables each comprising a number of twisted conductor pairs arranged in series and having an insulated connector-fitting area to be subjected to electrical connection after each conductor pair has been untwisted so as to be aligned in parallel. The multiple core flat cable finds wide acceptance in forming a number of signal lines by connecting its conductors one each to contacts of a connector.
It has been known that the construction of a number of conductors of a flat cable composed of those for signals and those for grounding being alternately arranged adjacent to each other can prevent electrical interference between the conductors for signals, i.e. cross talk, and can therefore make electrical transmission characteristics of the conductors for signals good. When a flat cable has conductors for grounding and conductors for signals arranged alternately, as described above, the number of the conductors for signals is one half the entire number of the conductors of the flat cable. Therefore, in order to secure both the conductors for grounding serving to prevent the aforementioned cross talk and the number of conductors for signals corresponding to the entire number of conductors in one strap of flat cable, it has been required to prepare two straps of flat cables and to provide individual connection mechanisms and connection operations of the flat cables.
An operation for establishing a circuit having signal lines and grounding lines with the two straps of flat cables is very troublesome and entails much time and labor and further calls for an increase in the space needed for the connection mechanism. This runs counter to the recent demands for miniaturization and simplification of a device.